


good night

by stupidlyinlove



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hyuckhei, M/M, emotional yukhei, i can't live, i just want some hyuckhei interaction, please enjoy, please interact, whatever this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidlyinlove/pseuds/stupidlyinlove
Summary: Donghyuck has to go to Japan for a week. Yukhei can't accept it.





	good night

Donghyuck folds his clothes neatly. He gathers his clothes separately by the pants, shirts, sweaters etc. He has some other clothes in the dryer, it's only a matter of time before he can pick them up.

While packing his clothes in the luggage, his eyes would fall on a certain tall boy lying on his single bed, reading comic — or pretend to read, Donghyuck assumes because he'd catch the boy's eyes glancing at him — 'I'm improving my Korean!' the boy would argue when Donghyuck teases him. 

Donghyuck smiles to himself and goes back to pack his clothes. It's a lot to pack as he and the rest of nct 127 members will be flying to Japan tomorrow and they'll be there for a week or two for their Japan showcase. 

His heart sinks slightly at the thought. Not that he's sad he'll be going to Japan, he's sad that he's going to part from the boy on the bed. It'll be for a week, sure, but not being in the boy's arms, feeling the absence of the boy by his side, saddens him. He shouldn’t be feeling this way but because for the past 6 months, he’s always used to with the boy’s presence by his side. Now, it feels weird. He felt weird when the boy flew to Ukraine for nct u’s mv filming. And when Donghyuck himself had to go to L.A for nct dream’s mv filming. 

He shakes his head, getting off the sadness from his head. He looks up to the boy, "Are you really going to read that comic instead of helping me pack?"  
"Hmm," is the only answer Donghyuck gets. He chuckles and goes back to his luggage.

"Hyuck, your clothes are done!" Donghyuck looks up upon hearing Jaehyun's voice from the living room. He stands up and makes the way to the door. "I'll be right back," he says to Yukhei. And receives nothing but a soft hummed.

Outside of the room, the atmosphere is so loud as every members are gathering up in the living room. Their luggage is all sprawled on the floor; clothes here and there, shoes are all over the place. It's a total chaos in here, the only reason why Donghyuck doesn't join in because he doesn't want any missing clothes and all this mess gives him headache.  
Donghyuck stops by to see the elder members being their loud, excited selves while placing their clothes in their respective luggage. Yuta is the most excited member out of everyone. He's excited to go back to his homeland, to promote in his homeland. He's all smiley since last week as their departure date is nearer. Donghyuck can see the shine in Yuta's eyes.

On one side, there's Taeil clinging onto Winwin like a koala. A cute tiny koala but Winwin wasn't having any of it. He keeps on pushing Taeil away, asking the older man to leave him alone. Taeil being Taeil, he wouldn't. Still, Donghyuck knows Winwin actually love the affection he receives by the older member. It's just that he doesn't want to admit it.  
Donghyuck makes his way to the back room where the dryer and washing machine are stored. Donghyuck takes out his freshly dried pants and clothes and put them in the basket. While doing so, Taeyong walks in. He helps Donghyuck taking the clothes out of the dryer. When they're done, Taeyong says, "Go to sleep after you're done, alright? It has been a long day today."

Donghyuck smiles and nods his head. He walks back to his room and finds Yukhei is still on the bed, still pretending to read. Donghyuck takes his seat on the floor again, his back turns to the older member. He hums while folding the clothes he retrieved from the dryer. He then stops as a pair of arms wrap around his torso from the back.  
Yukhei drops his head on Donghyuck's shoulder. He plants a few kisses on Donghyuck's neck. He tightens the hug around Donghyuck, as if not wanting Donghyuck to get away from him.

Donghyuck continues back to his job on packing, it's hard for him to move but he doesn't ask Yukhei to go away either. After about 10 minutes of difficulties, he gives up on packing and lean back against Yukhei's chest. "Come on, it's only for a week," he says softly. Yukhei remains silence. Donghyuck snorts. "You are such a big baby, I can't believe."  
He turns his body to fully face Yukhei whose expression now is frowning, on the verge of crying. Donghyuck smiles, he can't help it. Yukhei is such a dramatic boy. And he’s really cute too. It's as if Donghyuck is going away for years or something. Besides, Japan and South Korea aren't that far. For why Yukhei acts like this is confusing him. Sure, he'll miss Yukhei too. But they'll call each other and text. Donghyuck cups Yukhei's face before leaning in to kiss the boy's forehead, eyes, cheeks, nose and lastly his lips.

The kiss is filled with love and longing. They make sure this kiss is worth the week they'll separate from each other. They make sure this kiss will remain with them until they meet again once everything is over. They pull away after some time, Yukhei leans in to kiss Donghyuck eyes and cheeks. He then leans his head back on Donghyuck's shoulder.

"Do well in Dubai and have fun," Donghyuck whispers in Yukhei's ears. "Don't get injured, take care of your back. If it hurts, tell them all, alright?" Yukhei nods his head. He then laughs. “You actually get to join dream this time.” Yukhei will be covering Mark’s rap part in GO for smtown in Dubai.

"You take care as well. Don't get hurt," he says softly without looking up. His hug gets even tighter. 

They stay like that for minutes, in silence. Only then Yukhei looks up and plants a quick kiss on Donghyuck's lips. "Can't you come to my room?" he asks.  
Donghyuck smiles. "Hyun Joon hyung will not like it having to go to different dorms to wake us."

Yukhei whines before leaning back on Donghyuck, hugging the smaller boy like Donghyuck is one of his many plushies. Donghyuck giggles and can only pat the older boy's back. They sway left to right, stay in each other’s embrace as long as they can.

But not long enough though.

"Yukhei, time's up, let Donghyuck go to sleep early," Johnny's voice was heard from outside. They really want Donghyuck to sleep early, huh?

Yukhei whines again and Donghyuck is sure this boy going to cry soon. Donghyuck feels guilty but he can't help but laugh because Yukhei never acts like this before. Yukhei straightens up to stare at Donghyuck for a long time. He then leans down to give another quick kiss on Donghyuck’s lips and cheeks. He finally lets go of the hug and stands up. “See you next week, okay? Don’t forget to call!” he says in low voice. He ruffles Donghyuck’s hair before leaving the room.

He hears Yukhei greets the older members loudly, he laughs to himself. Just a few seconds ago he acts like a whole baby in front of Donghyuck, now in front of the older members he puts on a different façade. That boy, he really amazes Donghyuck sometimes.

 

\---

 

As Donghyuck about to go to sleep, an hour later after he’s completely done packing, he receives a text on his phone. It’s from Yukhei. There’s a picture attached. He opens it and giggles. 

It’s a picture of Yukhei hugging his favorite sun plushy with a pout on his face. ‘Going to miss you.’ Is written and Donghyuck giggles again because of at how cheesy Yukhei is, he can’t live like this. 

“Goodnight, sweetheart,” he sends a voice message. Not long after that another message comes in and from that they keep on replying to each other’s texts in the end, Donghyuck sleeps late until Jaehyun comes in two hours later and tells him off.


End file.
